User talk:Asnow89
Thanks. In fact, we were thinking about having a spring contest. I have been busy lately, so I will let Wikia run it. I suggest that it have the category of "Build a LEGO set/ scene from a superhero movie". --Toa Matau Sounds great.--Toa Matau We use blogs.--Toa Matau Is there a way to do a notification that all users on Brickipedia get about this contest? I don't know how to say it in proper terms.--Toa Matau 19:11, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I sent the email. Googlydoe (talk) 21:49, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Wordmark Hello, I saw your message to Matau. He is mosty inactive so if you need anything i'm probably the best person to message. I quite like the logo the way it is but i'll talk with the community and see what people think. Thanks for offering it. Lavertus,Administrator of Brickipedia (talk) 21:59, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Sure. --Toa Matau 23:38, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Yes, it would be fine. Lavertus,Administrator of Brickipedia (talk) 20:42, March 24, 2017 (UTC) It's certainly something we could look into, and by wordmark do you mean the Brickipedia logo in the top left corner? Because that changes monthly now so a new one will be easy to implement. Maybe we should discuss this on chat at some point? By the way, I am usually on this Wiki's live chat between 7 and 10 PM (GMT). Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 21:27, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Forum Hi, I received the following message from a member of Wikia Staff: "Hello! I noticed that your community was not yet using Discussions, our Forum feature replacement we developed for our communities last year. We no longer support Special:Forums and will be sun-setting that feature soon. In the meantime, we have switched all new communities to Discussions and are manually enabling it on already established communities who are willing to make the change now. Discussions is a feature that users can use to post questions, thoughts, images, links and even videos. They can upvote posts and even share them on social media. Users can edit their posts for the first 24 hours, but Admins and Moderators can edit posts anytime. Users can report posts they feel do not comply with our guidelines, or that of the community. Admins and Moderators can remove them. We give you the tools you need. Since the introduction of Discussions, we have seen a pretty big increase in community interaction. You can find more information on Discussions here. As part of the process, we can import your current Forums into Discussions. Your current Forum can co-exist with Discussions temporarily if necessary but we would prefer to just import them into Discussions when we enable it. I just need to know what your preference is. Let me know if your community would like to have Discussions enabled and if you would want the forums imported. I would be happy to take care of it for you. If you have any questions or concerns, please let me know. Pinkachu (talk) 22:36, September 29, 2017 (UTC)" I responded to them with a question, but he/she hasn't replied to me. Does this mean that the forums won't work anymore soon if we don't start using discussions? Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 18:58, October 1, 2017 (UTC)